Unerwartete Endeckungen
by Schreiberlinge89
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und das goldene Trio holt sein siebtes Jahr auf Hogwarts nach. Snape hat überlebt und auch Dumbledore ist noch am Leben. Snape kommt zurück nach Hogwarts und seltsame Dinge ereignen sich. Ob er sich desen bewusst ist?
1. Die Rückkehr

**Die Rückkehr**

Endlich. Er war wieder da. Nach Monaten des Wartens und wieder gesund werdens hatte er es endlich geschafft, dass man ihn, wenn auch mit großem Murren, aus dem St. Mungo entlassen hatte. Es konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben, er hatte Naginis Biss überlebt und das alles nur wegen einer Person. Sie war zurück gekommen und hatte sich um Ihn gekümmert. Er hörte noch immer Ihre Worte: „Nicht aufgeben, Sir."  
Ihre Stimme klang so verzweifelt, als ob sie sich wirklich um Ihn sorgen würde.

„Unsinn" dachte Snape und setzte seinen Weg und Gedankengang fort. Niemand sorgte sich um Ihn. Er war auf niemanden angewiesen und erst recht nicht auf eine besserwisserische Gryffindor, bei welcher er sich wohl oder übel für die Rettung seines Lebens bedanken müsste. Er würde es schnell hinter sich bringen und Ihr danach wieder mit bissigen Bemerkungen begegnen.

Er hatte das Schloss erreicht und konnte nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass er es vermisst hatte. Hogwarts war sein Zuhause. Er hatte es seit dem Fall Voldemorts vor 4 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, stellte jedoch gleich nach dem eintreten fest, dass die Lehrerschaft ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte, das Schloss wieder aufzubauen. Nichts erinnerte an die Ereignisse vor 4 Monaten.

Er lief geradewegs in Richtung Kerker, und auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er niemandem.  
„Wer sollte auch hier sein?" dachte er bei sich.  
Als er vor der Tür seiner Gemächer ankam, atmete er kurz durch, nannte das Passwort und trat ein. Langsam schaute er sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert, alles sah genauso aus, wie er es verlassen hatte. Sogar das Glas Whisky stand noch auf dem kleinen braunen Tisch. Er hatte es nicht geschafft es fertig zu trinken, denn Voldemort hatte ihn zu sich gerufen, für den entscheidenden Endkampf. Es schien als wäre die Zeit in diesen Räumen stehen geblieben, es schien auch niemand hier gewesen zu sein, denn eine dichte Staubschicht lag auf seinen Möbeln.

„Na warte Dobby" knurrte Snape. „Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme."  
Mit einem Wink seiner Zauberstabs, waren seine Gemächer gesäubert und durch einen weiteren, seine Sachen verstaut. Er schaute kurz zur Uhr und stellte fest, dass es eigentlich Zeit fürs Abendessen war.  
Wirklich Lust hatte er nicht, doch er würde sich etwas von Dumbledore anhören können, wenn er nicht erscheinen würde.

Genervt und wie üblich mit schlechter Laune machte er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Als er sie betrat, hatte er mit einigen Reaktionen gerechnet, dass man ihn wütend anfunkeln würde, mit erstaunen, eventuell auch Angst, aber nicht mit dieser. Keiner schien von ihm Notiz zu nehmen. Dumbledore saß auf seinem üblichen Platz und unterhielt sich mit Minerva.  
Und auch sonst schien ihn niemand zu bemerken.  
„Mir soll's recht sein" dachte er sich. So hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Morgen würde das neue Schuljahr beginnen und dann würde er sich nach dieser Ruhe zurück sehnen. Er konnte sich eigentlich nicht beklagen, hatte er doch einen Monat länger „Urlaub" als seine Kollegen. Damit er sich noch ein wenig schonen könnte, hatte man ihm mitgeteilt. Als ob er das nötig hätte. Doch so konnte er sich endlich wieder seinen Studien widmen und Gryffindor Hauspunkte abziehen, auch wenn er sie noch nicht im Unterricht haben würde.

Er wusste nicht, wie viele und vor allem wer dieses Jahr an die Schule zurück kehren würde. Hatte er doch keine Ahnung, ob es größere Verluste in diesem Krieg gegeben hatte. Die Heiler im St. Mungos hielten es für das Beste, ihm solche Informationen vorzuenthalten, um ihn nicht aufzuregen. „Schwachsinn." Als wäre er nicht in der Lage mit solchen Neuigkeiten umzugehen.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob er sich vom Lehrertisch, verbeugte sich leicht vor Dumbledore und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er dachte zu viel nach. Seit er 4 Monate nichts anders zu tun hatte als sinnlos rum zu liegen, hatte er sich angewöhnt, sich zu viele Gedanken über unnütze Sachen zu machen. Das musste er ändern.

Erschöpft legte er sich schlafen und dachte nur noch, dass er sich etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen müsste, um dieses wohl nervige und stressige Jahr zu überleben. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er letztlich ein. Wusste er doch nicht, wie falsch er mit seiner Vermutung lag.

Das Schuljahr lief bereits seit 2 Wochen und schon war er genervt. Longbottom hatte es geschafft den Krieg zu überleben, was Snape für ein Wunder hielt, doch er schien seines Lebens trotzdem müde zu sein. Zumindest machte es den Anschein, wenn man bedachte wie oft er bereit einen Kessel in die Luft gejagt hatte. Nun gut, was soll man erwarten, wenn Dumbledore seinen Unterricht leitet.

Dieses Jahr schien das Härteste von allen zu werden. Denn nicht nur Longbottom, sondern auch das goldene Trio hatte seinen Weg zurück nach Hogwarts gefunden. Weasley schien noch größer und noch dümmer geworden zu sein, Potter, der-Junge-der-alles-zu-überleben-schien….nunja es war Potter, was sollte man da noch sagen, und Granger? Tja, auf sie hatte er nicht wirklich geachtet. Er ging ihr gekonnt aus dem Weg, wollte er das Gespräch mit ihr noch so lang wie Möglich aufschieben.  
Sein Wunsch sollte jedoch nicht erhört werden. Er verlies gerade das Schloss durch das Hauptportal, als jemand beinnahe in ihn reinrannte. Obwohl beinahe umrannte wohl die bessere Bezeichnung dafür wäre. Er blickte hinab und schaute direkt auf….wie sollte es anders sein, Hermine Granger.

Diese schüttelte kurz den Kopf und hob dann ihren Blick. Mit erstaunen sah er, dass sich weder Angst noch Panik in ihren Augen wieder spiegelte, sondern Überraschung und Neugier.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir" sagte sie und wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen.  
„Entschuldigung? Mehr nicht? Oh nein, so leicht würde er sie nicht davon kommen lassen, wenn er Gryffindor schon im Unterricht keine Punkte abziehen konnte, dann wenigstens so."  
„ 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Miss Granger, wegen Unachtsamkeit auf dem Schulgelände." Sagte Snape an Hermine gewand.

Abrupt blieb eben jene stehen, wirbelte herum und funkelte Snape wütend an. Wie konnte er es wagen? Er hätte doch ausweichen können? Sie hatte gehofft, dass er sich geändert hat, doch da lag sie wohl vollkommen falsch. Sie hatte schon eine bissige Bemerkung auf den Lippen, doch statt ihm diese um die Ohren zu hauen, lächelte sie ihn charmant an und lief weiter.

„Was sollte das denn?" warum hat sie ihn angelächelt. Sie wollte etwas sagen, dass konnte er in ihren Augen sehen, doch nichts. Sie schien wirklich erwachsen geworden zu sein.  
„Bei Merlin, jetzt machte er sich schon Gedanken um eine Gryffindor. Er sollte eine weitere Urlaubsverlängerung beantragen."

Er wollte gerade seinen Weg fortsetzten, als er einen Schrei vernahm.  
„Vorsicht Professor" kam es von der Eingangshalle. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und blieb stehen. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon ergoss sich ein strahl, grüner, schleimiger Flüssigkeit vor seinen Füßen. Er blickte über seine Schulter und sah Granger am Fuße der Treppe stehen und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrend.

„Weasleys" knurrte er und lief gerade wegs auf Hermine zu. Diese schien wie starr vor Schreck und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Wenige Zentimeter vor ihr blieb er stehen, musterte sich kurz und machte sich dann auf in die Kerker. Ihm war die Lust auf einen Spaziergang gründlich vergangen, was nicht nur an den Scherzartikeln der Weasleys sondern auch an der Anwesenheit Granger's lag.

Erstaunt blickte Hermine ihm hinterher. Wieso war er sauer auf sie? Sie hatte ihm doch gar nichts getan. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Wut entfachte sich in ihr und sie rannte ihm hinterher. Er bog gerade um eine Ecke in Richtung Kerker ab und sie legte noch einen Zahn zu. Als sie den Gang erreichte, blieb sie verwundert stehen. Er war weg.  
„Aber….wie?" dachte Hermine. Wo war er denn? Verwirrt schaute sie sich um, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends entdecken.

„Das ist doch unmöglich" dachte sie sich. Hier gab es keine Geheimgänge, das wusste sie genau, denn sie hatte Harrys Karte des Rumtreibers genauso studiert wie „Geschichte Hogwarts". Wo also war er? Frustriert drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sich auf den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten.

Eben jener kam, für Hermines Geschmack viel zu schnell. Müde stand sie auf und machte sich für den kommenden Tag fertig. Sie hatte letzte Nacht beschlossen, dass sich etwas ändern müsse. Heute würde sie zu Professor Snape gehen und ihn um ein Gespräch bitten.  
Gesagt getan. Die Mittagspause kam und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Warum war Snape auch nicht in der großen Halle? Normaler weiße aß er immer mit seinen Kollegen, doch sie hatte ihn seit beginn es Schuljahres, bei keiner einzigen Mahlzeit gesehen.

Sie hatte sein Büro erreicht und hob zögerlich die Hand. „ Ich muss doch lebensmüde sein" dachte sie sich noch, bevor sie leise klopfte. Sie wartete einige Sekunden und als sie keine Reaktion bekam, klopfe sie noch einmal etwas lauter diesmal. Doch auch nach dem zweiten Klopfen hörte sie nichts. Vorsichtig fasste sie an die Türklinge und drückte sie herunter.  
„Bitte sei verschlossen, bitte sei verschlossen" betete sie in Gedanken. Sie hatte ihre Meinung in den letzten Sekunden geändert. Sie verzichtete lieber auf ein Gespräch mit Professor Snape.

Sie sollte nicht soviel Glück haben. Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine schaute vorsichtig in den Raum. Er war voll gestellt mit…..ja mit was? Langsam trat Hermine ein und schaute sich genau um. Überall standen Kisten und Bücher stapelten sich in jeder Ecke, Regale standen quer im Raum und zu allem Überfluss war es auch noch stockdunkel.  
„Professor Snape?" fragte Hermine in den Raum und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen in den Raum.  
„Hallo?" fragte sie erneut. Doch wie erwartet erhielt sie keine Reaktion.  
Langsam lief sie durch den Raum und schaute sich mit großen Augen um. Ein plötzliches Geräusch lies sie herumfahren.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?" fragte sie und verfluchte sich für ihre zittrige Stimme. „War ja klar, keiner da. Okay das war's, ich verschwinde." Dachte sie sich und wollte den Raum schnellstmöglich verlassen, doch gerade als sie einen Schritt zur Tür machte, fielen die Bücherstapel um und verstreuten sich über den Boden. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei wich Hermine zurück. Was zum Teufel war ist hier los? Egal was es war, sie musste hier weg. Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber langsam bekam sie Angst. Sie hatte die Tür erreicht und riss diese gerade auf, als sie wieder zurück wich………..

**„Gespräche"**

Sie hatte die Tür erreicht und riss diese gerade auf, als sie wieder zurück wich………..

„Sie" fragte sie entsetzt?  
„Wen haben sie in meinem Büro erwartet Miss Granger? Den Osterhasen?" fragte Snape gehässig. „ Was hatten sie außerdem in meinem Büro zu suchen?"  
„Ich….Sie…..aber da…" stammelte Hermine.

Sie verstand grad gar nichts mehr. Sie hätte schwören können, dass ER die Geräusche in seinem Büro gemacht hat um sie zu ärgern, wer sonst würde freiwillig dort drin sein? Er hatte sich einen Spaß mit ihr erlauben wollen, auf ihre Kosten.  
„Sie, was? Miss Granger? Auch wenn es nicht den Anschein erweckt, habe ich nicht den gesamten Tag Zeit." Sagte Snape und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Gedanken verloren starrte sie ihn an und er hatte schon die Befürchtung, sie stünde unter dem Imperius.

Hermine jedoch, machte sich ganz andere Gedanken. Ihr war es plötzlich klar geworden. Warum hatte sie es nicht schon eher gesehen? Sie musste blind gewesen sein.  
Nun ergab es Sinn. Deshalb unterrichtete er nicht, und aus dem Grund saß er auch nicht mehr am Lehrertisch bei den Mahlzeiten.  
Es war ihr plötzlich so klar, nun wusste sie auch, wie er so einfach verschwinden konnte.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute Snape direkt in die Augen.  
„Sie" fauchte Hermine. Sie war wütend. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber eine ungeheure Wut auf Snape hatte sich in ihr manifestiert. Wie konnte er ihr solch eine Angst einjagen?

In typischer Snape Manier hob er eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an. „Was hatte sie denn jetzt?"

„Wie können sie es wagen? Haben sie denn keinerlei Herz? Oder Respekt? Wenn schon nicht vor mir, dann wenigstens vor den anderen? Wie kann man nur so sein?" all das hatte sie ihm in einer Geschwindigkeit und Lautstärke um die Ohren gehauen, dass es sie nicht wundern würde, wenn man sie noch auf dem Astronomieturm gehört hätte.  
„Wovon, bei Merlin reden sie überhaupt? Wen soll ich ihrer Meinung nach respektieren?" zischte ihr Snape zu.

Das war nicht sein Ernst! Wie konnte er dieses Spiel nur weiter führen?  
„Ich weiß es okay? Sie brauchen nicht mehr so zu tun. Ich weiß es und ich finde es ungeheuerlich, dass sie es so ausnutzen." Schrie ihm Hermine ins Gesicht.

Jetzt reichte es ihm. Niemand redete so mit einem Severus Snape und schon gar keine vorlaute Gryffindor.  
„WAS DENKEN SIE DENN ZU WISSEN, MISS GRANGER?" schrie er zurück  
Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich ein Stück zu ihm beugte und beinahe flüsterte: „Was sie sind!"

„Und was, Miss Granger bin ich Ihrer Meinung nach?" fragte Snape. Jetzt war er sich sicher, die kleine Gryffindor hatte den Krieg wohl doch nicht so ganz unbeschadet überstanden. Ihr Gehirn schien einen beträchtlichen Schaden genommen zu haben.  
„Sie sind…………….."

**Die Wahrheit**

„Sie sind…………….."

…….ein Geist."  
Rumms, das hatte gesessen. Es war wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen soll.  
Noch immer starrte sie ihn herausfordernd und triumphierend an. Ein Blick in ihre Augen zeigte ihm, dass sie das wirklich ernst meinte. Wäre er nicht jahrelang Spion gewesen und hätte seine Emotionen unterdrücken müssen, dann hätte er jetzt vermutlich laut losgelacht.

„Miss Granger, ich habe keine Ahnung was in ihrem Pubertierenden Gehirn vor sich geht und es interessiert mich auch nicht im geringsten, doch lassen sie sich sagen, ich bin vieles, aber mit Sicherheit kein Geist." Sagte Snape und versuchte sie mit seinem Blick in den Boden zu starren.

Hermine stand noch immer sehr nah vor ihm und hielt seinem Blick stand. Es war ihr egal was er sagte, sie wusste, dass sie recht hat und verstand einfach nicht, warum er dieses Spiel nur weiterführte. Hielt er sie wirklich für so dumm?

Bevor Hermine noch einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, drehte Snape sich auf dem Absatz rum und rauschte mit wehender Robe davon.  
Unglaublich, was bildete sich dieses Gör nur ein? Er? Ein Geist? Sicher nicht. DAS hätte er ja wohl gewusst. Ziemlich genervt machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern, er brauchte jetzt einen Drink. Diese Gryffindor hatte ihn wirklich gereizt.

Hermine stand unterdessen immer noch vor Snape Büro und schaute ihm hinter her. Bevor sie weiter drüber nachdenken konnte, sprintete sie ihm hinter her. Und schon wieder, als sie den Gang erreichte, in welchem er gerade abgebogen war, war er verschwunden.  
„Na sicher, keine Geist. Das ich nicht lache." Dachte sich Hermine.

„Damit wird er nicht durchkommen." Sie drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie wusste was zu tun war. Normalerweise griff sie nie zu solchen Maßnahmen, aber in diesem Fall ging es nicht anders. Was wenn er recht hatte? Was wenn er es einfach nicht WUSSTE.  
Sie hatte schon einmal darüber gelesen, dass es Menschen gab, die gar nicht mitbekommen haben, dass sie gestorben sind. Aber, sie hatte sich doch um ihn gekümmert, als er in der heulenden Hütte lag. Gut sie hatte die Blutung gestillt, wusste aber nicht, was danach mit ihm passiert war. Und keiner sprach über die Gefallenen. Doch sie würde es heraus finden.

Hermine schaute auf und sah, dass ihre Beine sie wie automatisch zu ihrem Ziel getragen hatten. Dumbledores Büro. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Vielleicht wusste er wie man Snape helfen konnte. Sie nannte das Passwort und stieg auf die Wendeltreppe. Sie klopfte an seine Bürotür, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Sie versuchte sie zu öffnen, doch nichts, sie war verschlossen.  
„Verdammt" knurrte Hermine und stapfte frustriert auf.  
„ Dann eben morgen" dachte sie sich.

Wenige Stunden später begab Hermine sich zum Abendessen, auf dem Weg dorthin lief ihr niemand anderes als, wie sollte es anders sein, Snape über den Weg. Er war jedoch nicht auf den Weg in die große Halle. Als er sie erblickte drehte er sich um und änderte die Richtung. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf diese nervige Besserwisserin.

Hermine lies sich jedoch nicht abspeisen. Wieder lief sie ihm hinter her, bereit ihn zur Rede zur Stellen und es zuzugeben.  
„Professor Snape" rief sie ihm nach. Dieser lief jedoch einfach weiter und ignorierte sie gekonnt.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt renn ich ihm schon wieder hinterher." Dachte sich Hermine und rannte los. Als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte blieb er so abrupt stehen, dass sie geradewegs in ihn hineingerannt wäre. Doch was stattdessen geschah übertraf ihre gesamten Vorstellungen……………..

**Überraschung!**

.......Doch was stattdessen geschah übertraf ihre gesamten Vorstellungen.

„Was? Was ist gerade passiert?" stammelte Hermine und schaute an sich herab.  
„Wie war das möglich?"  
Entsetzt drehte sie sich um und sah zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen verblüfft drein schauenden Professor Snape.  
Dieser stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und schaute Hermine intensiv in die Augen.  
„Was bei Merlins Bart war das gerade?" dachte er sich  
„Miss Granger…" setzte er an, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde rapid von Hermine unterbrochen.  
„Nein…gehen…gehen…sie ja weg von mir." Schleuderte sie ihm entgegen und rannte davon.

Sie musste hier weg, ganz schnell. Es verstörte sie zutiefst, dass sich ihre Vermutung bestätigt zu haben schien. Sie war einfach so durch ihn hindurch gefallen. Was sie an der Sache am meisten irritierte war, dass es so anders war als sonst. Sie wusste wie es sich anfühlte, wenn ein Geist durch einen hindurch schwebte, es war kalt und fühlte sich an wie Nebel. Doch das eben, das war….anders. Es hat weh getan. Nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl etwas verloren zu haben. Sie entschloss sich eine Weile spazieren zu gehen, Abstand vom Schloss zu gewinnen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Noch immer stand er an derselben Stelle und schaute auf den Platz wo bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch Hermine gestanden war.

„Das ist ein Traum. Ganz sicher." Dachte er sich und setzte seinen Weg fort. „ Was war da gerade passiert? Hatte diese kleine besserwisserische Gryffindor am Ende doch recht und er war ein Geist? Doch hätte er das nicht bemerken müssen. Nunja, Binns schien ja auch keine Notiz von seinem eigenen Tod genommen zu haben. Unsinn, wer weiß was dahinter steckt. Im Endeffekt ist das ein ausgeklügelter Plan und Potter und seine Freunde hecken nur etwas aus. Ja genau so wird es sein."

Zufrieden mit seiner Erklärung betrat er die Ländereien und lies seinen Blick schweifen. Ein kurzer Abstecher zum See würde ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen.  
Kurz vor dem Ufer blieb er jedoch stehen und huschte hinter einen der alten Bäume. Dort am See saß sie, Hermine Granger.  
„Wieso ist sie hier draußen? Wo sind ihre nervigen kleinen Freunde? Und wieso mache ich mir schon wieder Gedanken um sie?" dachte sich Snape und beobachtete Hermine weiter.  
Er wollte sie gerade zur Rede stellen, was sie zu dieser Späten Stunde noch draußen zu suchen hatte, als ein Geräusch ihn erstarren lies. Entsetzt schaute er in Hermines Richtung.  
„Weint sie etwa? Ach und selbst wenn Severus, was interessiert es dich, was die Granger für Probleme hat?"

Entschlossen schritt er auf sie zu und je näher er kam, desto klarer konnte er ihr Schlurzen vernehmen.  
„Würden sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen mir zu sagen, was sie zu dieser Stunde auf den Ländereien zu suchen haben, Miss Granger" wandte er sich an sie.

Hermine schien ihn jedoch gar nicht zu hören. Es war als wäre sie in eine Art Trance gefallen.  
„Miss Granger" zischte Snape ihr zu. Doch auch dieses Mal erhielt er keine Antwort.  
„ Das ist doch lächerlich" knurrte er und hockte sich vor sie. Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht lies ihn jedoch verstummen. Zum ersten Mal sah er sie wirklich und erschrak über das Bild, welches sich ihm bot.

Sie war blass, Spuren von bereits getrockneten Tränen zeichneten sich auf ihren Wangen ab, doch was ihn am meisten schockierte waren ihre Augen. Die sonst so warmen, braunen Augen, welchen Mut, Leidenschaft, Ehrlichkeit und Freundlichkeit ausstrahlten („Seit wann achte ich so genau auf ihre Augen- fragte sich Snape"), eben jene Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Sie waren matt und sie sah so aus, als hätte sie jeglichen Lebensmut verloren.

„Miss Granger?" fragte er noch einmal. Doch wieder erhielt er keine Reaktion.  
„Hermine!" sprach er sie an und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.  
Und da sah er es, ein kleines Funkeln, nicht großartig, aber genug um Ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nicht völlig weggetreten war.  
„Hermine, können sie mich hören?" startete er einen erneuten Versuch.

Plötzlich zuckte Hermine zusammen und blinzelte verwirrt. Seit wann war Snape denn hier und hatte er sie gerade Hermine genannt?  
„Miss Granger, was ist los mit ihnen?" fragte Snape nun wieder distanzierter.

Auf einmal brach es wieder über Hermine herein und sie erinnerte sich, warum sie hier saß und weinte. Mit traurigen Blick schaute sie zu ihrem Professor und flüsterte: „ Es tut mir leid. Ich lag so falsch."

**Wendepunkt**

Verwirrt schaute Snape sie an. Was meinte sie? Womit lag sie falsch? Das er ein Geist war? Nun selbst wenn es das sein sollte, wäre es noch lange keine Grund zu weinen.

Ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation und nicht wissend, wie genau er sie trösten soll, legte er ihr die Hand auf den Arm. Doch kurz bevor er sie berühren konnte, sprang Hermine auf und sah ihn panisch an.

„Nein! Bitte…!" stammelte sie. „Ich…das dürfen sie nicht, das können sie nicht." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich rum und rannte in Richtung Schloss davon.

„Was bei allen Göttern geht hier eigentlich vor sich?" murmelte Snape und schaute Hermine hinter her. „Erst unstellt sie mir ich wäre ein Geist, dann rennt sich durch mich hindurch und verschwindet dann einfach, damit er sie wenig später weinend findet und nun hat sie Angst vor einer einfachen Berührung?"

Mit einem Mal traf es Ihn wie ein Schlag. Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Sie ist einfach durch IHN hindurch gelaufen? Aber wie war das möglich. Er war kein Geist, dessen war es sich sicher. Das konnte nur heißen das….! Unmöglich. Das könnte nicht wahr sein.  
Doch jetzt, wo er genauer darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm ein, dass er sie nur sah, wenn sie „zusammen" waren. Er hatte sie die gesamte Zeit über nicht mit Potter oder Weasley oder sonst irgendeinem ihrer kleinen Freunde gesehen.

„Unfug" knurrte Snape und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Schloss.  
Er machte sich schon wieder zu viele Gedanken über Hermine. „Seit wann nenne ich sie denn Hermine?" dachte er sich. „Bin ich froh, wenn endlich Ferien sind".  
Auf dem Weg in die Kerker schweiften seine Gedanken, trotz aller Bemühungen wieder zu Hermine.

Er hatte die kleine Gryffindor nie wirklich beachtet. Ihre ständige Besserwisserei und die immer in der Luft herum winkende Hand im Unterricht hatten Ihn schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Hinzu kam noch, dass sie ein Teil des goldenen Trios war. Ein absoluter Minuspunkt, wenn man Ihn fragte. Und doch. Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid. Er hatte sie heute das erste Mal richtig gesehen und musste zugeben, wenn auch nur in Gedanken, dass sie erwachsen geworden ist. Sie hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber ihre Gesichtszüge zeugten von harten Zeiten.  
Auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab, Hermine Granger war zu einer intelligenten und beachtenswerten jungen Frau herangewachsen.

„Oh Gott, was denke ich denn da? Ich sollte mich eigens ins St. Mungo einliefern lassen. Naginis Biss hat mir wohl doch mehr geschadet."

In seinen Gemächern angekommen, freute er sich auf einen ruhigen Abend und versuchte die Gedanken an Hermine, ( ja er hat sich damit abgefunden sie in Gedanken so zu nennen ) so gut es ging zu verdrängen, nahm sich jedoch vor, sie bei nächster Gelegenheit auf ihr kleines Problem anzusprechen. Denn es fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass sie in der Schule umher lief und aller Welt erzählte, er, Severus Snape sei ein Geist.

Am nächsten Morgen beschloss er, dass erste Mal seit Wochen, wieder in der großen Halle zu frühstücken. Als er diese betracht, schweifte sein Blick über den Gryffindor Tisch und blieb an Potter und Weasley hängen. Hermine war nicht anwesend.

Er setze sich an den Lehrertisch, schenkte sich Kaffee ein (anders kann man einen Tag nicht beginnen) und heftete seinen Blick an die Eingangstür zur großen Halle. Wenn sie erscheinen würde, würde er sie nach dem Frühstück abfangen. Doch nichts. Sie kam nicht. Und auch ihre Freunde schien das nicht weiter zu verwundern, wie ihm ein Blick zu dem momentan goldenen Duo zeigte. Potter und Weasley aßen gemütlich und lachten über irgendeinen Unsinn.

Er beschloss sich selbst auf die Suche nach Hermine zu machen und so erhob er sich und steuerte geradewegs auf Potter zu.

„Mr. Potter" zischte er hinter Harry in typischer Snape Manier. „Würden sie die Güte besitzen und mir mitteilen, wo sich ihre kleine Freundin Miss Granger rum treibt?"

Harry drehte sich zu Snape um und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Wollen sie mich verarschen?" knurrte Harry ihn wütend an.  
Snape starrte ihn aufgrund dieser Antwort mit kalten Augen an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Respektlosigkeit gegenüber eines Lehrkörpers" sagte Snape und grinste gehässig. Ach wie gut das doch tat.  
„100 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin wegen Dummheit eines Lehrkörpers" antwortete Harry darauf hin und erhob sich. Ron folgte ihm und starrte Snape noch immer mit großen Augen an. Kurz bevor sie die Halle verließen drehte Harry sich noch einmal zu Snape um und sagte:  
„Es reicht ihnen wohl nicht, Leute mit Zaubern zu quälen, aber ihnen auch noch seelische Schmerzen zubereiten gibt ihnen wohl einen Kick."  
Damit drehte er sich wieder zu Ron und gemeinsam verließen sie die große Halle.

Snape stand noch immer am Gryffindor Tisch und hatte jetzt die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.  
Genervt rollte er mit den Augen und macht sie auf den Weg. „Dieses Potter Balg. Na warte so redet keiner mit mir."

Er bog gerade um die Ecke und wollte Harry hinter her, als Hermine plötzlich vor ihm stand und ich überrascht anschaute.  
„Professor" grüßte sie ihn höflich und wollte sich auf den weg zum Frühstück machen.  
„Her…..Miss Granger" sagte Snape ( Uff, gerade noch gerettet ).  
Hermine drehte sich um und schaute ihn fragend an. „In mein Büro, sofort" sagte Snape nur und rauschte davon.

**Erkenntnis**

Da saß sie nun und starrte in das Gesicht eines ziemlich mürrisch dreinblickenden Severus Snape. Sie wusste warum sie hier war, sie wollte es ihm jedoch nicht so einfach machen und einfach damit herausplatzen. Auf der anderen Seite, war ihr durchaus bewusst, dass jemand wie Snape die Wahrheit auch so herausfinden würde. Wenn er es nicht sogar schon wusste.

„Miss Granger" wandte sich Snape nun direkt an sie und schaute ihr intensiv in die Augen.  
Hermine konnte gar nicht anders, als an seinen Augen zu hängen. Ihr war vorher nie aufgefallen, wie intensiv diese sind. Sie strahlten noch immer Distanz und härte aus, jedoch war die Kälte aus ihnen verschwunden.

„Man könnte glatt in ihnen versinken" dachte Hermine und schon im nächsten Moment erschreckte sie sich selbst über ihre Gedanken.  
„Hallo? Das ist Snape! Die oberfiese, Angst einflößende, sarkastische Fledermaus."  
Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und schloss kurz die Augen nur um sie dann wieder zu öffnen und in das genervte Gesicht von Snape zu schauen.

„Entschuldigen sie Sir, was haben sie gesagt?" fragte Hermine und bereitete sich darauf vor, dass er sie zur Schnecke machen würde. Doch sie wurde Überrascht.  
Snape seufzte und sagte: „Miss Granger, aufgrund ihrer derzeitigen…..Verfassung, werde ich ihre geistige Abwesenheit einfach mal hinnehmen und frage sie stattdessen, ob sie mir sagen können, was mit ihnen los ist?" Gespannt lag sein Blick auf ihr.

Ob sie es wusste? Ob sie es ihm sagen würde? Er bezweifelte es, sie war eine Gryffindor, was sollte er da erwarten.

Sie schaute ihm geradewegs in die Augen und fragte: „ Was soll mit mir los sein, Professor?"  
Snape rollte die Augen. „Frauen" dachte er nur.  
„Wieso haben sie gestern Abend geweint? Was meinten sie damit, dass es ihnen leid täte?"

Hermine überlegte. Sollte sie es sagen und ihm damit den Triumph schenken? Nein!....Doch! Was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Sie musste sich beim Ihm entschuldigen. Sie war schließlich eine Gryffindor.

„Ich…..Es tut mir leid, was ich zu Ihnen gesagt habe, Sir. Ich habe noch einmal nachgedacht und gesehen, dass meine „Anschuldigungen" Ihnen gegenüber falsch waren und…..ich hatte wollte es jemandem erzählen ( Sie musste Ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie zu Dumbledore wollte), doch dann wurde mir klar, dass ich falsch lag und mein schlechtes Gewissen hat mich geplagt. Es…es tut mir leid." Beendete Hermine ihren Redefluss.

Snape starrte sie einfach nur an. Das…das war nicht ihr ernst. DESHALB hat sie geweint? Sollte das heißen, dass sie es gar nicht wusste? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Und falls doch, sollte er es ihr sagen? Er konnte ihr das doch nicht einfach so um die Ohren hauen, obwohl er schon zu gerne ihr Gesicht sehen würde, wenn er es einfach frei heraus sagen würde. Nein, das konnte selbst er nicht. Die Situation war schwierig genug. Also versuchte er es auf einem anderen Weg.

„Ich nehme ihre Entschuldigung an, Miss Granger." Sagte er zu ihr.  
Hermine schaute ihn verblüfft an. Was war denn heute los? Warum war so nett zu ihr? Genau wie neulich Abend am See.

„Miss Granger" setzte Snape an und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Wo waren sie gestern Abend, nach unserem Gespräch?"

Was sollte das denn? Wo sollte sie denn gewesen sein?

„Im Schloss, Sir" antwortete sie ihm.  
„Präziser wenn's möglich wäre" knurrte Snape.  
Diese Frau machte es aber auch noch viel komplizierter.

„Ich war…." Sagte Hermine doch stoppte.  
Snape schaute sie gespannt an.  
„Ja, Miss Granger…sie waren?"

„Ich….also ich war…" Was war hier los? Warum konnte sie sich nicht erinnern wo sie gewesen ist? Sie hätte ja einfach sagen können, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum war, doch das konnte sie nicht. Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Wie war das möglich?

„Miss Granger?" versuchte Snape ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu erhalten.  
Plötzlich funkelte Hermine in wütend an.  
„Was haben sie mit mir gemacht?"  
„Wie bitte?" kam es überrascht von Snape  
„Sie….Sie haben irgendwas mit mir gemacht. Gestern Abend am See. War es ein Zauber? Damit ich vergesse? Und sie mir dann Strafarbeit aufbrummen können, weil ich nicht sagen kann wo ich war?"  
Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Wäre er zu so was wirklich in der Lage?

„Miss Granger ich warne Sie, reißen sie sich zusammen, bevor ich mich vergesse." Snape war sauer. Wie konnte sie ihm so was unterstellen? „Tja wie sie nur darauf kommt, dass du so was böses tun würdest" meldete sich da seine innere Stimme.  
Er wollte gerade weiter reden als Hermine aufsprang und Richtung Tür marschierte, doch Snape war schneller und zückte seinen Zauberstab, einen Spruch später schlug die Tür vor Hermines Nase zu. Hermine hatte jedoch eine solche Geschwindigkeit, dass sie nur noch gegen die Tür rennen konnte. Das dachte sie wenigstens, stattdessen, lief sie geradewegs durch sie hindurch.

Snape schaute verblüfft auf die Stelle wo Hermine eben noch war.  
„Das ist mal eine etwas andere Art mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen." Dachte er sich bevor er sich erhob und Richtung Tür lief und sie öffnete. Davor stand eine ziemlich schockiert drein schauende Hermine welche Snape gar nicht wahr zunehmen schien.

„Was? Aber wie? Die Tür. Sie ist einfach hindurch gegangen. Gerade so als wäre sie……"  
„…….ein Geist flüsterte sie entsetzt." Sie hörte wie die Tür sich öffnete und wusste das Snape hinter ihr stand. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte ihn aus traurigen Augen an.

Er hatte schon viel gesehen in seinem Leben, viel Leid erfahren, doch ihr Blick, diese Augen schmerzten ihm tief in seinem Inneren. Er konnte in ihr lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Er sah ihre Verwirrtheit, ihr Entsetzten und Unglauben.

Er wollte ihr helfen, es zumindest versuchen und wollte gerade ansetzten, als Hermine flüsterte: „Ich bin….tot"  
Mit großen Augen sah sie auf ihre Hände und stellte mit entsetzen fest, dass sie immer durchsichtiger wurde. Ungläubig schaute sie noch zu Snape und sagte: „Ich bin gestorben" bevor sie sich vor seinen Augen auflöste. Zurück blieb ein ziemlich entsetzt dreinblickender Severus Snape.

**"Gesucht werden......"**

Verwirrt schaute er noch immer auf die Stelle wo Hermine eben noch stand.  
Was war passiert? Wohin ist sie verschwunden?  
Noch immer sah er ihren anfangs schockierten und dann traurigen Blick vor sich, als sie erkannt hatte, dass sie der Geist war und nicht er. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie gestorben sein musste, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte.

In diesem Moment fasste Severus Snape einen Entschluss. Er würde ihr Helfen. Ihr helfen weiter zuziehen oder was auch immer man nach seinem Tod machen sollte.  
Zufrieden mit seinem Entschluss stand er jedoch vor dem nächsten Problem. Wie sollte er sie finden? Er hatte sie bisher nur gesehen, wenn sie zusammen waren, doch jetzt ist sie einfach verschwunden, vor seinen Augen. Wie sollte er sie jetzt finden? Einfach durch die Gänge laufen und nach ihr rufen. Na sicher, bei seinem Glück würde Potter ihn sehen und hören und ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Nein danke, das brauchte er heute nicht auch noch.

Doch plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.  
„Bei Merlin, wieso habe ich daran nicht früher gedacht?" murmelte er und rannte beinahe in seine Gemächer. Dort angekommen stürmte er gleich in sein Privatlabor und auf seine Private Sammlung von alten Büchern. Konzentriert lies er seinen Blick über die Buchrücken gleiten, bis er das fand, was er gesucht hatte. Entschlossen nahm er es aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. „Kommunikation mit der anderen Seite". Eigentlich hielt er nicht viel von dieser Art Zauberei, das würde besser zu der verschrobenen Trelawney passen. Er hatte es damals nur gekauft, weil er so gehofft hatte, noch einmal mit Lilly in Kontakt treten zu können und ihr zu sagen, wie leid es ihm tut. Doch das war Vergangenheit. Er musste sich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren und das schwebte vermutlich gerade irgendwo in Hogwarts rum.

Er braucht nicht lange, bis er den passenden Zauber gefunden hatte und sich die Zauberstabbewegung eingeprägt hatte. Er hob seine Zauberstab und sprach: „Aparros, Hermine Granger." Gespannt wartete er ab. Sein Zauber hatte funktionier. Er konnte sehen, wie Hermine sich mehr und mehr in seinem Labor materialisierte und dann vollständig vor ihm stand. Neugierig sah er sie an. Sie schien nicht wirklich wahr genommen zu haben, dass sie jetzt hier in seinen Räumen war. Sie schaute sich nur verwirrt um. Snape lies ihr die Zeit sich wieder zu fassen.  
Hermine auf der andere Seite verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Warum war sie jetzt hier? Und vor allem wo war sie? Stand sie nicht eben noch vor Snapes Büro? Ein leichtes Räuspern hinter ihr lies sie herum fahren und sie blickte in das erstaunlicherweise nicht genervt dreinblickende Gesicht von Snape.

Gespannt schaute sie ihn an. Warum war sie hier? Was wollte er noch von ihr?  
„Folgen Sie mir, Miss Granger" sagte er nur und lief an ihr vorbei durch eine Tür links von ihr. Hermine tat wie ihr gesagt und folgte ihm. Mit großen Augen sah sie sich den betretenden Raum an. Sie war ins Snapes Privat Räumen. Sie schaute sich neugierig um und ihr Blick blieb an seinen vielen Büchern hängen.

Snape blieb vor einer gemütlich dreinschauenden Sitzecke stehen und bedeutete ihr sich zu setzten. Er fand es erstaunlich, dass sie genau das tun konnte. Wenn er an den kopflosen Nick oder den blutigen Baron dachte, konnte er keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten mit denen und Hermine finde. Sie sah aus wie immer. Ganz so als ob sie noch am Leben wäre. War sie auch nicht durchsichtig wie es bei den Geistern in Hogwarts üblich war. Er nahm sich vor, dem auch noch auf den Grund zu gehen.

Hermine hatte sich derweil gesetzt und schaute ihren Professor jetzt fragend und abwartend an.  
„Miss Granger" begann er stockte jedoch wieder. Er musste genau überlegen, was er zu ihr sagte, nicht das sie einfach wieder verschwinden würde.  
„Miss Granger" startete er erneut. „ Können Sie mir sagen, wo sie eben waren?"  
Hermine schaute ihn verwirrt an. Wo sollte sie denn jetzt schon wieder gewesen sein? War er blind? Er hatte sie doch vor seinem Büro gesehen!  
„Ich, ……ich stand vor ihrem Büro Sir." Antwortete sie.  
„Danach, Miss Granger. Wo waren sie bevor sie hier in meinem Labor aufgetaucht sind?"  
Hermine dachte nach. Sie war vor Snape Büro gewesen und dann…..dann hier.

Snape konnte an ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie abschweifte und fragte schnell weiter, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob Hermine noch wusste was mit ihr passiert war.  
„Miss Granger, können sie mir sagen, was vorhin in meinem Büro passiert ist?"  
Verwirrt schaute Hermine auf, überlegte und sagte dann: „Wir haben uns unterhalten, dann wollte ich gehen und dann……" plötzlich stockte sie denn sie erinnerte sich, was dann geschehen war. „Dann….dann….bin ich….durch die Tür." Sagte sie und flüsterte noch „….hindurch gegangen."  
Tränen Sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Sie wusste es wieder. Sie hatte es verdrängt. Der Schock vermutete Sie, doch jetzt wusste Sie es wieder. Sie war nicht einfach durch die Tür, Nein sie ist durch die geschlossene Tür. Sie….sie war…! Entsetzt schüttelte Sie den Kopf. Nein, sie konnte es nicht einmal denken. Wie konnte das nur sein?

Snape beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit und konnte jede ihrer Gefühlsregungen deutlich in ihren Augen lesen. Die Verwirrtheit, die plötzliche Erkenntnis und der Unglaube. Bevor er sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, sprach Hermine ihn an.  
„Was ist passiert? Wann…..Wie..bin ich…?" sie wagte es nicht es auszusprechen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.  
Snape räusperte sich leicht und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, welche eine ungeheure Traurigkeit ausstrahlten. „Ich weiß es nicht Miss Granger. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich genauso wenig wie Sie wusste, dass sie…..tot….sind." sagte Snape. Er sah deutlich, dass sie bei dem Wort tot zusammengezuckt war und sie tat ihn Leid.  
„Warum bin ich noch hier?" fragte Hermine „ Müsste ich nicht irgendwo anders sein? Irgendwo hingehen? In ein Licht oder so?"

Snape schaute sie nur an und zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. Er war überfordert und wusste zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
Er überlegte kurz bevor er sagte: „Ich denke, es gilt auf ihre Fragen Antworten zu finden. Was jedoch am wichtigsten ist, ist die Frage, Wie sie gestorben sind. Können Sie sich daran erinnern?"

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und starrte in den Kamin. Wie sie gestorben war? Nein das wusste sie nicht. Wie denn auch? Sie hatte bis vor 10 Minuten nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie überhaupt tot war. Sie erinnerte sich an den Endkampf. Sie war mit Harry in der heulenden Hütte und hatte dabei zugesehen, wie Nagini Snape gebissen hatte. Sie hatte noch seine Blutungen gestillt und war dann zurück zum Kampf gerannt. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie sah, wie ihre Freunde sich verbissen gegen Todesser wehrten und dann……dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit. So als hätte sie einen Filmriss. Das nächste woran sie sich erinnerte, war das Zusammentreffen zwischen ihr und Snape vor einigen Tagen am Eingangsportal.

Sie drehte sich zu Snape und sagte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung Sir. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Es ist als habe jemand meine Erinnerung gelöscht und eine große schwarze Masse aus Nichts in meinen Kopf gestopft."

Snape musterte sie aufmerksam und stand dann mit einem Ruck auf, welcher Hermine zusammenfahren lies. „Wenn es irgendwie möglich ist, dann bleiben Sie ihr. Versuchen sie, nicht zu verschwinden. Sollten sie es doch tun, werde ich sie wieder zu mir rufen." Sagte Snape und wollte seine Räume verlassen als Hermine ihm hinter her rief: „Wo gehen sie hin, Professor?" Er konnte die Angst in ihrer Stimme deutlich hören. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein.  
Er wandte sich um und sagte: „Ich werde herausfinden, was mit Ihnen passiert ist und wie ich Ihnen helfen kann." Und mit diesen Worten lies er sie allein.

Hermines Blick klebte an der Tür. Er würde wieder kommen. Er würde ihr helfen. Traurig schaute sie auf ihre Hände. Nie wieder würde sie jemanden Berühren können. Nie wieder mit ihren Freunden reden oder ein Buch in die Hand nehmen. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange und sie wischte sie trotzig weg. Am meisten jedoch wunderte sie, dass anscheint nur Snape sie sehen konnte. Warum das so war wusste sie nicht, doch sie war ihrem Professor so dankbar, dass er ihr half. Sie wunderte sich zwar, warum er auf einmal so nett zu ihr war, aber hinterfragte es nicht weiter. Man solle ja nichts beschreien. Nun saß sie hier und wartete. Auf Antworten, Informationen und einer Möglichkeit, ihr altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen.

**Informationen**

Hermine saß jetzt schon gut eine Stunde in Snapes Räumen und wunderte sich, warum er so lange brauchte. Wie viel konnte man denn über ihren Tod erzählen? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es spektakulär abgelaufen wäre.  
Wobei, was hieß schon spektakulär? Sie hatte sich nie wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie sie mal sterben würde. Natürlich war sie schon öfters in Lebensgefahr gewesen, doch sie hatte nie daran gedacht, dass sie wirklich sterben könnte. Und nun? Nun war sie gestorben ohne es überhaupt mitbekommen zu haben. Wie deprimieren war das denn bitte?

Genervt seufzte sie auf und lief durch den Raum. Sie konnte, nein sie wollte nicht länger warten. Vor Snape Bücherregal blieb sie stehe und lies ihren Blick über die verschiedenen Einbände schweifen. Was würde sie jetzt dafür geben, einfach eines aus dem Regal zu nehmen und darin zu lesen. Vorsicht hob sie die Hand, und griff nach einem Buch. Doch wie erwartet glitt ihre Hand einfach hindurch. Gebannt starrte sie auf ihre Hand, welche in dem Buch zu verschwinden zu schien und verfiel in Melancholie. Sie war so in ihrer Gedankenwelt, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, das Snape wieder da war.

Dieser hatte gerade eben nach einem für ihn viel zu langen Gespräch und tausend Ablehnungen von Süßigkeiten mit Albus seine Räume betreten und was er da sah, schmerzte ihn innerlich. Woher diese plötzlichen Gefühle kamen wusste er nicht, doch als er Hermine dort stehen sah, mit ihrer Hand in dem Buch und ihrem traurigen Blick, spürte er das Bedürfnis sie ihn seine Arme zu ziehen und zu trösten.

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Was dachte er denn da? Das war noch immer die kleine, besserwisserische Gryffindor, welche ihn jahrelang mit ihrer Art genervt hatte.  
Er räusperte sich kurz und gewann so Hermines Aufmerksamkeit, als diese sich herum drehte und ihren ehemaligen Lehrer peinlich berührt anschaute.

„Sie sind wieder da" stellte sie für ihre Verhältnisse weniger intelligent fest.  
„Offensichtlich" sagte Snape und bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken sich wieder zu setzten.  
Hermine nahm den Platz von vorhin und schaute Snape wartend an.  
Dieser blickte gedankenverloren in die Flammen.

„Professor"? fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
Snape erwachte aus seiner Starre und schaute Hermine an. Er konnte in ihren Augen lesen, wie neugierig sie war und er konnte er es ihr nicht einmal verübeln, doch wie sollte er ihr das erzählen? Sein Gespräch mit Albus hatte ihm verdeutlicht, wie gut es eigentlich war, dass Hermine sich an nichts erinnern konnte. Er wusste nicht, wie sie es aufnehmen würde und war auch nicht sonderlich darauf erpicht, es herauszufinden.

Hermine konnte seinen inneren Kampf genau sehen, auch wenn Snape sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Sie wusste, dass wenn er zögerte Informationen preiszugeben, dann waren sie sicherlich nicht erbaulich. Nun was sollte ihr schon passieren? Schlechter als jetzt konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr werden daher setzte sie erneut an und sagte nur: „Bitte"

Snape musterte sie leicht gequält. Mit leiser Stimme begann er zu erzählen.  
„Miss Granger, dass was ich ihnen jetzt sage, wird ihren Zustand sicherlich nicht verbessern, doch ich bin überzeugt, dass er sich durchaus verschlechtern könnte." Fragend schaute er zu Hermine. Diese nickte nur und bedeutete ihm damit fortzufahren.  
„Sie haben sich großartig geschlagen. Das erzählte mir zumindest Dumbledore und auch ich hege keinerlei Zweifel daran. Sie haben dem Orden einen großen Dienst erwiesen und so manchem Mitglied das Leben gerettet. Potter war zum Zeitpunkt ihres…Todes…im verbotenen Wald, wo Voldemort ihn erwartete, doch er hatte einige seiner Todesser losgeschickt sie und Weasley zu suchen und zu töten. Der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass Potter keinen Rückhalt mehr hatte. Sie haben sich mit Bellatrix duelliert, soweit die Mitglieder es gesehen haben, als sie von einem Fluch getroffen worden. Jedoch kam dieser nicht von Bellatrix sondern von Lucius Malfoy. Er bedeute Bellatrix zu verschwinden und sie Ihm zu überlassen. Wir wissen nicht genau, wie lange sie sich mit Malfoy duelliert haben, doch letztlich waren sie ihm unterlegen." Endete Snape mit seinen Ausführungen.

Hermine starrte ihn nur an. Malfoy? Malfoy hatte sie umgebracht? Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Irgendwas störte sie an der Geschichte. Vorsichtig wandte sie sich wieder an Snape und sagte:  
„Sir, sie haben mir gesagt, wer mich getötet hat, doch….können sie….ich meine…können sie mir sagen WIE ich gestorben bin?" Sie musste es wissen. War sie schnell durch den Avada Kedava gestorben? Sie hoffte es, doch ein Blick in Snapes Augen lies ihre Hoffnungen verpuffen.

„Er hat sie gefoltert" begann Snape erneut ziemlich trocken. Seine Stimme hatte einen monotonen Klang angenommen und keinerlei Emotionen waren in ihr zu vernehmen.  
„Mehrfach mit dem Cruciatus und anderen schwarz magischen Flüchen. Ich weiß nicht, was er ihnen alles aufgehalst hat, doch es muss schlimm gewesen sein, denn sie haben aus mehreren tiefen Wunden geblutet. Miss Granger, sie sind nicht durch den Todesfluch gestorben, sondern weil Malfoy sie zu tote gequält und gefoltert hat."

Gebannt schaute Hermine im in die Augen. Sie wusste dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Sie konnte gerade keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihr Tod war also qualvoll gewesen. Sie war froh, dass sie sich nicht an die Schmerzen erinnern konnte. Ein Räuspern seitens Snape lies sie aufblicken.

„Miss Granger, das….das war noch nicht alles" entgegnete er leise.  
Noch nicht alles? Was sollte denn noch kommen? Sie war tot, schlimmer gings ja wohl nicht mehr. „Was noch?" flüsterte sie erschöpft. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie musste erstmal das Eine verarbeiten bevor er mit dem Nächsten anrückt, doch das war Snape, was hatte sie erwartet?

„Miss Granger….Nicht nur sie sind gestorben." Begann er. Entsetzt schaute sie ihn an. WAS? Wer noch? Harry sicher nicht, sonst wäre Voldemort ja noch am Leben. Vielleicht Ginny? Oder Ron? Tränen traten abermals in ihre Augen als sie mit zittriger Stimme fragte: „Wer?"

„Tonk, Lupin, Collin und…….und…………"

**Hilf Mir!**

……….und ihre Eltern." Endete Snape.

Gespannt sah er Hermine an und was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sie starrte stur geradeaus und wirkte völlig abwesend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie verstanden hat, was er ihr eben gesagt hatte.  
„Miss Granger?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermine jedoch nahm ihn nur nebenbei wahr. Es hatte sie unendlich geschockt, von den anderen Toten zu erfahren, aber dann.......! Ihre Eltern. Ihre Familie. Ihr Leben. Sie waren tot. Genau wie sie. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab und sie fühlte sich mit einem mal unglaublich klein und allein. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern nur ihretwegen gestorben sein mussten. Warum sonst sollten sie tot sein? Nur weil sie eine Hexe war und die beste Freundin von Harry Potter. Eine Welle von Trauer und Schuldgefühlen brach über sie herein und nun konnte sie es nicht mehr zurück halten. Hemmungslose Schlurzer schüttelten ihren jungen, aber dennoch toten Körper. Sie weinte um ihre Freunde, ihre Familie und auch um sich selbst. Um das Leben welches sie verloren hatte.

Snape beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit ruhig, doch als er Hermines Zusammenbruch sah, stand er auf und hockte sich vor die Gryffindor. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund oder vielleicht auch aus Instinkt heraus hob er langsam die Hand und wollte ihr die Tränen von ihrem hübschen Gesicht wischen, doch kurz bevor er sie berühren konnte stoppte er, wurde ihm doch wieder bewusst, dass sie ein Geist war. Entsetzt musste er mit Anblicken wie Hermine von einem Weinkrampf nach dem anderen geschüttelt wurde. Er fühlte sich hilflos.  
Lange blickte er sie an und flüsterte: „Ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen."

Diese wenigen Worte schienen zu Hermine durchzudringen. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte Snape direkt in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie schrecklich aussehen musste, doch ihr war es egal, ihr war alles egal, außer dem, was Snape gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte.  
Sie wunderte sich noch immer, warum er so nett zu ihr war, denn das passte einfach nicht, zu dem fiesen Tränkemeister aus den Kerkern. „Warum?" flüsterte sie  
Snape wusste worauf sich ihre Frage bezog. Doch wusste er selbst eine Antwort? Warum wollte er der kleinen Gryffindor unbedingt helfen? Tief in seinem inneren wusste er die Antwort. Er mochte sie. Doch er würde sich er selber einen Unverzeichlichen aufhalsen, als ihr das zu sagen. Stattdessen antwortete er: „ Weil sie noch immer meine Schülerin und somit eine Schutzbefohlene von mir sind, Miss Granger."

Hermine schaute ihn nur sprachlos an und stieß einen freudlosen Lacher aus.  
„Falls sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, Sir, ich bin tot und somit nicht mehr ihre Schülerin. Ich gehöre nicht mehr nach Hogwarts und ganz sicher auch nicht mehr in diese Welt. Warum also helfen sie mir?" hakte Hermine nach. Ihre Stimmung war gleich Null. Ihr war es egal, ob es den Anschein erweckte, dass sie aufgegeben hat, wozu es leugnen? Sie war tot. Ende der Geschichte.

„Das lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein, Miss Granger" schnarrte Snape und Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut. Was sie schon sehr wunderte, denn als Geist schien sie noch viele menschliche Eigenschaften zu besitzen. Sie konnte weinen, ab und an Dinge berühren und dann die Gänsehaut. Das Snape seine Stimme diese bei ihr ausgelöst hatte und das nicht auf negative Art, verdrängte sie gekonnt.

Snape erhob sich und schritt im Raum hin und her. Hermine musste leicht schmunzeln. Wie er da so auf und ab tigerte, machte er Dumbledore ziemliche Konkurrenz.  
„Was wir als erstes herausfinden müssen" begann Snape, „ ist, warum sie noch hier sind."  
„Und warum sie der Einzige sind, der mich sehen kann" warf Hermine noch ein.  
„Richtig, und warum ich der Einzige bin" murmelte Snape.

„Haben sie es Professor Dumbledore erzählt?" unterbrach Hermine Snapes Gedankengänge.  
Kurz schaute er sie an und sagte: „ Da habe ich in der Tat und er war der Meinung, dass wir es nicht an die große Glocke hängen sollten. Er und Ich werden versuchen einen Weg zu finden, sie…." Er stockte. „…..einen Weg finden ihnen zu helfen."

„Aber was ist mit Harry und Ron? Können wir es Ihnen nicht sagen?" fragte Hermine mit einer großen Portion Hoffnung in der Stimme.  
Ein Schnauben seitens Snape war die Antwort.  
„Was denken sie ist schlimmer Miss Granger? Zu wissen das die beste Freundin tot ist, oder zu wissen, dass sie tot ist, als Geist umherirrt und man sie nicht sehen kann?"

Snape konnte sehen, wie der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren braunen Augen erlosch. Und auch Hermine sah ein, dass er wohl oder übel recht hatte. Trotzdem, sie vermisste ihre Freude sehr. Sie konnte nicht ewig hier bleiben, allein. Nunja, Snape konnte sie sehen und mit ihr reden, aber das auf Dauer?

„Also! Was tun wir?" fragte Hermine und schaute Snape fragend an.  
„Das Erste was wir tun müssen ist…………………………."

„Also! Was tun wir?" fragte Hermine und schaute Snape fragend an.  
„Das Erste was wir tun müssen ist…………………………."

………………..ist…..er zögerte kurz und schaute Hermine durchdringend an.  
„Ja? Was denn?" kam es leicht genervt von Hermine. Seit wann hatte Snape denn Probleme mit der Sprache herauszurücken? Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an.  
Resigniert seufzte er und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. „Wir müssen ihre Leiche begutachten" beendete er dann seinen Satz.

Stille. Keiner sagte ein Wort.  
Entgeistert schaute Hermine ihn an. Das war doch wohl nicht sein Ernst. Er…..sie……..  
„NEIN" schrie sie ihm entgegen. „Niemals. Das….das können sie nicht machen." Es verstörte sie zutiefst, sich vorzustellen, ihre eigene Leiche zu sehen. Noch schlimmer wurde dieser Gedanke, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ja schon seit Monaten tot war.

Verwirrt schaute Snape sie an. Was hatte sie denn jetzt schon wieder? Was war ihr Problem? Hatte sie ihm nicht noch eben zugestimmt, dass sie alles erdenklich Mögliche unternehmen würden um herauszufinden, was mit ihr los ist? Und jetzt diese Reaktion?

„Miss Granger" begann er, „Ich weiß, dass es ihnen….makaber erscheint, aber um herauszufinden, warum sie noch hier sind, müssen wir sehen, welche Flüche sie getroffen haben um eventuelle Nebenwirkungen mit einzubeziehen. Es wundert mich jedoch schon, dass sie ihren ach so bekannten Gryffindor Mut verloren zu haben scheinen."

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Neckte er sie gerade? Es war auf jeden fall anders als sonst. Er hatte das nicht mit Sarkasmus oder Ironie in der Stimme gesagt, sondern mit einem versteckten Lächeln.  
„Nein Sir, meinen Mut habe ich nicht verloren, aber mein Leben." Mit traurigen Augen blickte sie ihn an, in der Hoffnung, ihn von seinem Plan abbringen zu können, doch innerlich wusste sie, dass er Wohl oder Übel Recht hatte.

Auf Hermines Antwort wusste er nichts zu erwidern, also blickte er sie nur an und der Wunsch sie in die Arme zu nehmen blühte wieder in ihm auf.  
„Ich muss dringen Abstand von ihr gewinnen." Dachte er sich und räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das eigentliche Problem zu lenken.

„Miss Granger, auch wenn sie………auch wenn ihre momentane Lage alles andere als aufbauend ist, so haben wir noch immer eine Chance ihnen zu helfen und wenn dies dafür nötigt ist, dann sollten wir es tun. Ich verspreche ihnen, sie müssen…..nicht hinsehen, aber ich denke es wäre trotzdem hilfreich, wenn sie mitkommen, oder zumindest in der Nähe sind."

Er hatte dies mit einer Stimme gesagt, welche Hermine schon wieder eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch sie wusste, dass er versuchen würde jegliches Leid von ihr fernzuhalten.  
Langsam erhob sie sich und schritt auf ihn zu, bis die beiden nur noch ein Schritt voneinander trennte. Entschlossen schaute sie ihm in die Augen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihn zu berühren. Die Hand zu geben, zu umarmen…………….zu küssen.

Entsetz über ihren letzten Gedanken zuckte sie zurück und blickte schnell zu Boden räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann: „In Ordnung. Wann fangen wir an?"

Snape hatte sie die ganze Zeit über genau beobachtet. Er konnte ihre Gefühle in ihren Augen sehen und was er da sah, lies ihn nachdenklich werden. Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, konnte er das altbekannte goldene funkeln in ihren braunen Augen sehen und als sie plötzlich zurück zuckte, sah er den Emotionswechsel klar und deutlich. Wunderte er sich doch, dass sie ihn mit solch warmen Augen voller Zuneigung angeblickte hatte.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Noch immer stand sie dich vor ihm und er hätte schwören können, ihren Atmen auf seiner Brust spüren zu können.

„Professor?" kam es auf einmal zögerlich von Hermine. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Was war denn jetzt los? Warum starrte er sie an und warum reagierte er nicht auf ihre Antwort?"  
Noch einmal sprach sie ihn vorsichtig an, denn sie wusste, wie schnell er von für seine Verhältnisse nett auf gemein umsteigen konnte. Doch wieder nichts. Er schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Ach was solls" dachte sich Hermine, „vllt. funktioniert es ja"  
Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und wollte ihn wachrütteln, denn sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, welche sie verspürte als sie durch ihn hindurch gegangen war.  
Ihre Hand näherte sich langsam seinem Gesicht und als ihre Finger seine Wange berühren sollten, weiteten sich ihr Augen vor Unglauben, denn…………………….

To be continued :)


	2. Chapter 2

Die Entdeckung

_Ihre Hand näherte sich langsam seinem Gesicht und als ihre Finger seine Wange berühren sollten, weiteten sich ihr Augen vor Unglauben, denn……………………._

………..plötzlich begann ihre Hand zu leuchten. Ein heller, goldfarbener Schimmer umgab ihre Hand und es schien, als würde dieser Schimmer von Snape ausgehen. Sie hatte ihn nicht berührt und doch, je näher sie seinem Gesicht kam, desto heller wurde das Strahlen.

Auch Snape schien aus seiner Starre erwacht zu sein, denn plötzlich zuckte er mit dem Kopf zur Seite und schaute Hermine entsetzt an.

„Was machen sie da?" fauchte er sie an.

Er wusste nicht wieso, doch plötzlich wallte eine ungeheure Wut in ihm auf. Er hatte es noch nie wirklich mit der Nähe anderer gehabt, aber das gerade eben, war selbst für ihn zu viel. Er war völlig in Gedanken versunken, als er aus den Augenwinkeln ein Leuchten wahrnahm. Also ihm bewusst wurde, das Hermine dabei war, ihn zu berühren, zuckte er zurück, mehr aus Reflex als aus Angst.

Nun stand sie vor ihm und starrte ihn aus großen Rehbraunen Augen an. Braunen Augen, denen trotz ihrer Lage ein goldenes Funkeln innewohnte. Ungewöhnlich, dachte er sich.

„Ich……Ich wollte nur.." stammelte Hermine. Noch immer starrte sie auf ihre Hand. Das Leuchten war abrupt erloschen, als Snape seinen Kopf beiseite gezogen hatte. Jetzt sah sie wieder genauso aus wie vorher und sie kam sich etwas dumm vor, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie noch immer mit erhobenem Arm dastand und ihre Hand anstarrte.

Sie räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann an Snape gewand:

„Entschuldigen sie Sir, ich wollte sie nur fragen wann wir beginnen werden?"

Snape hatte sie die ganze Zeit über interessiert gemustert und setzte nun seine kalte Maske wieder auf. „Nun Miss Granger, da ich im Gegensatz zu Ihnen doch auf etwas Schlaf angewiesen bin, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns morgen in aller Frühe auf den Weg machen."

Noch während er seinen Satz sprach konnte er die Angst in Hermines Augen aufleuchten sehen und wusste sofort bescheid, daher setzte er noch hinterher: „ Sie können natürlich solange hier bleiben, wenn Ihnen das irgendwie möglich ist. Es sei denn sie haben etwas Besseres vor?" Er wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war, aber er wollte die Stimmung etwas weniger angespannt gestalten. Ziemlich untypisch für ihn, wie er selber bemerkte.

Hermines Augen begannen zu strahlen. Sie durfte hier bleiben. Er schickte sie nicht weg. Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber sie hatte Angst einfach wieder zu verschwinden und als….nunja als „Nichts" in der Weltgeschichte rum zuschwabbern.

„Nein Sir….also Ja meine ich, ich würde gerne hier bleiben und nein ich habe nichts anderes vor. Was auch?" murmelte sie so leise, dass Snape sich ziemlich anstrengen musste sie zu verstehen.

„Gut, dann…wünsche ich Ihnen.." begann er, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie wohl nicht schlafen würde. „….dann sehen wir uns morgen früh" beendete er seinen Satz und rauschte in ein anderes Zimmer davon.

„Gute Nacht" sagte Hermine noch, doch da war er schon verschwunden, in seinem Schlafzimmer, wie sie vermutete.

Da stand sie nun. Mitten in Snape Privaträumen und wusste nicht wohin mit sich. Sie lies ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und seufzte frustriert auf, als ihr bewusste wurde, dass sie nun endlich die Möglichkeit hätte, Bücher zu lesen, welche sie brennend interessieren würden, doch leider konnte sie diese ja nicht berühren. Oder doch?

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Moment als sie Snape berühren wollte. Was war das gewesen? Sie verstand es nicht. Wenn es etwas mit ihm zutun gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie oder er ja auch leuchten müssen, als sie durch ihn hindurch gegangen war. Doch nichts. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, etwas gesehen zu haben. Seltsam.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging sie auf das Bücherregal zu und hob ihre Hand. Vielleicht funktioniert das jetzt bei allem, dacht sie sich. Als ihre Hand einen der Bücher jedoch schon fast berührte musste sie feststellen, dass kein Leuchten auftauchte. Nicht mal ein kleines.

Genervt senkte sie den Arm und schaute in Richtung Snape Schlafzimmer.

Ob es doch an ihm lag? Nervös biss sie auf der Unterlippe herum. Sollte sie es wagen? Warum nicht? Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Den Kopf abreisen konnte er ihr ja schlecht.

Aber er kann sich weigern dir zu helfen, meldete sich da ihre Vernunft zu Wort. Hermine ignorierte diese jedoch gekonnt und lief langsam in Richtung des Zimmers. Ob er schon schläft?

Als sie gerade die Tür öffnen wollte, stockte sie. Wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusste, dass sie Türen nicht mehr auf die normale Art und Weise benutzen konnte. Daher holte sie tief Luft und schritt geradewegs durch die Tür hindurch. Auf der anderen Seite war es stockdunkel, oh Überraschung. Ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich daran zu gewöhnen, doch sobald sie sicher war, sich einigermaßen zu recht zu finden, schaute sie sich interessiert um.

Ziemlich spartanisch stellte sie fest. Ein Himmelbett, ein Schrank, ein kleiner Nachttisch und ein Stuhl. Naja, ihm musste es ja gefallen. Und schon fiel ihr Blick auf Snape. Er schien wirklich schon zu schlafen. Vorsichtig schritt sie auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Er würde ausrasten, wenn er das mitbekommen würde.

Doch sie war nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor. Entschlossen hob sie ihre Hand und bewegte sie in seine Richtung. Kurz vor seiner Wange musste sie ein entsetztes Keuchen unterdrücken. Da war es wieder, dieses Leuchten. Je näher sie ihm kam, desto heller wurde es wieder. Wie gefangen starrte sie auf ihre Hand. Und dann geschah es. Sie berührte ihn. Sie konnte ihn berühren. Sie fasste nicht einfach durch ihn hindurch. Sobald sie ihn berührt hatte, breitete sich das Leuchten auf seinem Gesicht aus und hüllte bald darauf seinen gesamten Körper ein. Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Tränen der Freude bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht.

Es war wohl doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren. Wäre sie tot gewesen, wäre das hier bestimmt nicht möglich.

Vorsichtig zog sie ihre Hand zurück und das Leuchten erstarb sofort. Sie musste ihre Gedanken ordnen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Snape verlies sie sein Zimmer und betrat sein Wohnzimmer. Gerade als sie darüber nachdachte, was eben passiert war, merkte sie, das irgendwas nicht stimmt. Sie fühlte sich seltsam. Wie in einer Achterbahn und sie wusste was das bedeutete. Sie blickte an sich herab und sah, dass die wieder begann sich aufzulösen.

„Nein" keuchte sie. „Bitte. Ich will doch hier bleiben."

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Wunsch, doch es half nichts. Das Letzte was sie sah, war Snapes Wohnzimmer, wie es langsam vor ihren Augen verschwamm.

Einige Stunden später erwachte Snape und stellte verwundert fest, dass er das erste Mal seit Monaten richtig geschlafen hatte, ohne das er von Alpträumen geweckt worden ist. Er streckte sich kurz und begab sich dann ins Bad. Als er fertig war ging er ins Wohnzimmer und schaute sich um. Wo war Hermine geblieben? „Miss Granger?" fragte er in den Raum hinein. Nichts. Keine Reaktion.

Genervt seufzte er auf. Das konnte noch was werden. „Miss Granger, wenn sie mich hören können, dann bitte…." Er hatte seinen Satz noch nicht beendet, da materialisierte sich Hermine vor seinen Augen. Diese blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Was..?" fragte sie doch Snape unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung und sagte nur:" Daran müssen wir noch arbeiten."

Als Hermine klar wurde, was er meinte, lächelte sie leicht und senkte schnell den Blick.

Dieses Lächeln. Es hatte ihm gegolten. Es war aufrichtig. Das…….nein, er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er Richtung Tür als er Hermines verwirrten Blick sah.  
„Können wir?" fragte er und Hermine verstand. Er ging direkt in Richtung Eingangstor und lief dann geradewegs zur Appariergrenze.

„Wo genau gehen wir denn hin?" fragte Hermine, welche einige Probleme hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Das werden sie gleich sehen" war die nicht gerade informative Antwort seitens Snape. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich werde jetzt apparieren und sie bleiben hier." Gerade als Hermine protestieren wollte setzte er hinterher: „Ich werde sie sofort zu mir rufen, sobald ich da bin."

„Okay", flüsterte Hermine und mit einem Plopp war Snape verschwunden. Keine 5 Sekunden später konnte sie in ihrem Kopf seine Stimme wahrnehmen und bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte wie sie zu ihm kommen sollte, stand sie schon neben ihm. „Ich frag mich wie das funktioniert" murmelte sie und erste jetzt hob sie den Kopf und sah wo genau sie sich befanden.

Sie kannte diesen Ort. Als Kind war sie einmal im Jahr hier gewesen. Es war der Friedhof ihrer Heimatstadt. Hier hatte man sie also begraben. Snape lief mit zielsicheren Schritten voran und Hermine folgte ihm stumm.

Ihr war jetzt nicht nach reden. Angst keimte in ihr. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Was würde sie erwarten? Wie würde sie aussehen? Nein, sie wollte sich das nicht vorstellen.

Plötzlich blieb Snape stehen und blickte sie an. Hermine jedoch schaute direkt an ihm vorbei. Da war es. Ihr Grab. Man hatte ihr einen weisen Grabstein gesetzt. Ein kleiner Engel lehnte an der rechten oberen Seite und blickte auf ihr Grab. Und dort stand es. Ihr Name, Geburts-und Todesdatum. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Es so offensichtlich zu sehen, war hart.

Snape hatte sie die ganze Zeit stumm beobachtet und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie hart dies für sie sein musste. Doch er hatte versprochen ihr zu helfen. „Miss Granger, wenn sie bereit sind, dann würde ich jetzt anfangen."

„Natürlich Sir." Antwortete Hermine nach kurzem zögern und trat zurück.

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: Wingardium Leviosa

Ein Rumpeln ertönte und die Erde auf Hermines Grab hob sich. Kurze Zeit später kam ein weiser Sarg zum Vorschein und Hermine dankte ihren Freunden, dass sie sie so würdevoll hatten beerdigen lassen. Vorsichtig lies Snape den Sarg zu Boden gleiten.

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Hermine und verdeutlichte ihr damit, das er ihn jetzt öffnen würde. Ein kurzes Nicken seitens Hermine gab ihm das okay und langsam öffnete er den Sargdeckel.

Hermine, welche einige Schritte hinter ihm stand, konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Sie sah nur, wie sich seine gesamte Körperhaltung versteifte.

Was hatte er denn? „Sir?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Dabei senkte sie kurz ihren Blick und schaute dabei genau in ihren eigenen Sarg.

Was sie dort jedoch sah, lies sie entsetzt aufkeuchen und einige Schritte zurücktaumeln, denn………………………………

Soooooo diesmal ein längeres Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch


End file.
